dzemozercyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magda Gezler
Magda Gezler – najbardziej znana Hejterka Dżemu, według pogłosek wszyscy inni Hejterzy Dżemu są jej podporządkowani. Jej największymi wrogami są Dżemożercy, których stara się zniszczyć, ponieważ nie podoba się jej ich filozofia mówiąca, że dżem jest potęgą ludzkości. Życiorys Magda Gezler już od dziecka nie przepadała za dżemem. Jako mała dziewczynka otruła się tym właśnie przeterminowanym produktem. Z tego względu ZAWSZE sprawdza daty produktów spożywczych. To właśnie powód, dlaczego w kuchniach do których przyjeżdża, przeterminowane produkty spożywcze latają we wszystkie strony (najczęściej w stronę właściciela restauracji) - nie toleruje ich. Krążą legendy, że załamany ojciec po otruciu córki zwrócił się do Dżemosława prosząc o wyleczenie dziewczyny. Niestety tą okazję wykorzystał Dżemozław wlewając do swego głowo-słoja czerwoną farbę i podając się za brata. Rzucił na Magdę klątwę i od tej pory znienawidziła dżem. Po założeniu swojej pierwszej restauracji postanowiła nie sprzedawać w niej konfitur i produktów dżemopodobnych. Po cichu nastawiała ludzi przeciwko tym przysmakom. W stosunku do ludzi którzy w jej restauracji wypowiedzieli słowo Dżem miała specyficzny plan. Udawała, że nie słyszy słowa które wywoływało u niej wstręt i podawała klientowi kilka najdroższych i najpyszniejszych przysmaków i obiecała, że konsument nie będzie musiał płacić pieniędzmi. Niestety, kiedy spożywca z uśmiechem na ustach chciał wyjść, dostawał cyrograf, zakazujący spożywania dżemu i zostawał zmuszany do podpisania. Relacje Luis Wale Największy wróg Magdy Gezler. Na początku wyśmiała chłopaka, ale to on pokonał ją w konkursie na najlepsze naleśniki, dodając do swojego przysmaku magiczny dżem od Dżemosława. Po swojej przegranej z nim oficjalnie ogłosiła się największą hejterką Dżemu. Dżemozław W dzieciństwie bardzo jej pomógł lecząc zatrucie, ale też utrudnił życie rzucając klątwę. Przez cały czas chroni ją przed Dżemożercami i pomaga osiągnąć cel zniszczenia doszczętnie rodu kochającego owocowy przysmak. Avril Agreste Bardzo wiele osób wierzy w przepowiednie, że kiedyś nastąpi między nimi Wielka Walka. Avril otwarcie sprzeciwiła się temu, że naleśniki pani Gezler są najpyszniejszymi na świecie. Spotkanie z Avril i Luisem Avril i Luis przechadzali się ulicami Warszawy. Było ciepło i słonecznie. Weszli w małą uliczkę i zobaczyli tłum ludzi kurczowo przyciskających się do drzwi i okien małej restauracji. Podeszli bliżej i zobaczyli, że w środku kręcony jest program z Magdą Gezler w roli głównej. Mała wykwintna restauracja najwyraźniej należała do niej. - Proszę państwa, to najlepsze naleśniki na świecie! Oddałbym nerkę za taki rarytas! - chwalił jedzenie przewodniczący. - Możecie ich spróbować dziś za darmo! - Posłał talerz do otaczającego go tłumu. Avril, która ciągnąc Luisa za sobą, przecisnęła się na sam przód i szybko zgarnęła naleśnik z talerza. - Czy ktoś zna kogoś, kto robi lepsze naleśniki? Nie, więc... Avril przerwała mu: - Ja znam! - krzyknęła, odkładając naleśnik na talerz. ''- Doprawdy? - zapytała sama Magda Gezler. - Kto to taki?'' Avril w odpowiedzi podniosła w górę rękę Luisa. Publiczność wybuchła śmiechem, a Luis zaczerwienił się — Chłopcze, chciałbyś spróbować? - zapytała kpiąco. ''- Oczywiście — odpowiedział już pewniej.'' Po chwili znajdowali się w kuchni, a Luis z wielką wprawą robił ciasto i smażył je. Nagle poczuł, że jego torba zrobiła się cięższa i zajrzał do niej. Ze zdziwieniem zobaczył cztery słoiczki dżemu i karteczkę. ,,Wszystkiego najlepszego chłopcze i niech dżem zawsze ci sprzyja. D" Chłopak spróbował dżemu. Był wyśmienity. Po pół godziny (wjechał na salę operacyjną z ciężkim otruciem. Nie xD, żartuję. - przyp. autorki) Wjechał z wózkiem pełnym naleśników. Jurorzy zaczęli się częstować. Magda Gezler stała pewna siebie z założonymi na piersi rękami. Ku jej zdziwieniu Jurorzy zaczęli nakładać sobie kolejne porcje. Prowadzący podał talerz publiczności, która po spróbowaniu zaczęła bić brawo i wiwatować na cześć chłopaka. ''- Myliłem się! Proszę państwa, naleśniki pani Gezler nie są nawet w połowie połowy tak dobre, jak te! Mamy zwycięzcę naszego programu!'' Magda Gezler stała oburzona w kącie i mamrotała pod nosem: -Durny chłopak! To pewnie przez ten dżem! Od teraz wszyscy, którzy kochają dżem będą moimi arcy-wrogami! A niech was dżemożercy! Wydarzenia spisane przez Anielicę Zobacz też... Kategoria:Wróg